


Хлоп. Звяк. Бам.

by Riakon



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Хлоп. Звяк. Бам.Привычный набор короткого и говорящего больше, чем прочим шума, Боб отсчитывает с довольной улыбкой стоя на кухне и помешивая молоко, глядя на то как медленно, но верно в турке с широким горлом начинает подниматься пена.
Relationships: Archy/Handsome Bob/One Two (Rocknrolla)
Kudos: 2





	Хлоп. Звяк. Бам.

**Author's Note:**

> Планируется продолжение, ссылки на ранний доступ вы можете найти в закреплённом твите: https://twitter.com/Riakon3

Хлоп. Звяк. Бам.

Привычный набор короткого и говорящего больше, чем прочим шума, Боб отсчитывает с довольной улыбкой стоя на кухне и помешивая молоко, глядя на то как медленно, но верно в турке с широким горлом начинает подниматься пена. 

Сколько раз за всё время, с тех пор, как они съехались Боб слышал этот повторяющийся звук? Наверное, стоило бы посчитать, только зачем, если можно немного раскачиваясь под музыку, что не даёт ему покоя с самого утра помешивать молоко и отсчитывать шоколадные капли, которые наполняют его приятным тёмным цветом, когда на убавленном газу тот начинает таять прямо в горячей жидкости.

«Last Christmas I gave you my heart», — навязчивая мелодия завязла на повторе нескольких сток, и, наверное, если бы вокруг не стоял аромат приближающегося Рождества, Боб даже бы расстроился, потому что её текст на самом деле грустный, и ничуточки не вдохновляет на то, чтобы чувствовать себя настолько умиротворённым как он сейчас.

И всё-таки Боб довольно счастлив, слыша шуршание шоколада, скатывающегося по крафтовому пакету вниз и отсчитывая привычные звуки.

Хлоп. Звяк. Бам.

Главный Красавчик своего района никогда не видел фильма «почтальон стучит дважды», но он уверен, что в его жизни такой стук должен был присутствовать с самого начала, пускай даже очерёдность часто сбивалась, менялась, приводя к непредсказуемым последствиям. 

Вместо того, чтобы впускать на кухню злого, но довольного при этом Раз Два, явственный и отчётливый «хлоп» несколько раз возвещал о том, что их невероятно одарённый ценитель искусств вылетел из дома будучи невероятно взбешённым тем, что его снова никто не слушает.

Чушь, конечно — Боб вот прекрасно слушает, а Арчи, похоже, вообще больше сосредоточен на окружающих, но демонстрирует это так, что тем это пиздецки не нравится. А вот самого Боба почему-то успокаивает командный тон и умение расставить всё по своим местам даже в самой говёной ситуации.

— Опять какао? — фыркает Раз Два, усмехается, обнажая ряд ровных белых зубов, таких, словно от дантиста не вылазит, а не повезло с наследственностью и тем, что кое-кому их не выбили на боях, и сверкает тёмными, как нагретый в кружке шоколад глазами.

— Рождество же, — хмыкает Боб, улыбаясь чуть виновато, но не прекращая помешивать колдовское варево, способное даже из самого злобного цепного пса сделать домашнего и ласкового щеночка. 

Боб готов поставить круглую сумму на то, что знает в этом толк — у него таких «пёсика» целых два, но ещё ни разу они не поцапались за то время, как он научился варить относительно сносный какао и делать имбирное печенье. А с учётом того, что Раз Два лезет буквально в каждую щель, откуда пахнет наживой и возможностью показать кто самый крутой парень в банде, это дорогого стоит.

— Будь твоя воля, у тебя было бы три Рождества на год, — задиристо фыркает Раз Два и поправляет и без того идеальную шевелюру и скалится, напоминая в какую улыбку когда-то совсем ещё мальчишкой влюбился Боб.

А разве может быть иначе? Конечно, Красавчик Боб точно знает толк в мужчинах и понимает, почему каждый из них ему нравится. И дело не во вкусе или умении одеваться, и, конечно, не в невообразимой наглости самого Раз Два привыкшего возиться с Мямлей и чем-нибудь незаконным и опасным для его шкуры — просто тот на самом деле не может представить себе насколько он домашний и ласковый.

«Хорошо, что не вслух», — проносится в голове и Боб кивает этой мыслишке — несмотря ни на что, Раз Два достаточно гордый, чтобы ухватить его за яйца и припомнить такие словечки в самый неудачный момент.

Особенно хорошо у него получается вспоминать «телячьи нежности» злым, взбешённым до состояния, когда он буквально готов натянуть кого-нибудь поблизости. Боб не против, но всё-таки возвращать нежности рыком, срываясь раз в несколько месяцев кажется ему нездоровым.

— Три Рождества — звучит просто волшебно, — хмыканье спокойного и непрошибаемого Арчи заставляет их обоих обернуться, и от пригорания какао на сей раз спасает сухая, жилистая рука, снимающая керамическую турку с огня и гасящая газ на плите. Выдающийся нос главного Рок-н-рольщика их района практически касается напитка, когда тот принюхивается.

Боб готов поставить самое ценное что у него есть — хер Раз-Два — на то, что Арчи способен вот так, втянув один раз запах точно сказать удалась ли ему чудесная магия приготовления какао, или всё-таки стоило немного нагрузить вкус специями.

И, судя по довольному взгляду, Арчи более чем осведомлён об этом, пускай они ни разу и не обсуждали.

— И как? — предсказуемо, Раз-Два не выдерживает первым, и Бобу практически жаль, что он не может в полной мере оценить всю степень язвительности взгляда ореховых глаз направленных на мгновенно напрягшегося мужчину.

Его чувства выдают плечи — так, словно Раз-Два проверяет насколько те целы, способен ли он дать полноценной силы быстрый удар, непредсказуемый для тех, кто не привык к тому, что правша нападёт с левой, а правой станет безжалостно добивать. У Арчи тоже есть такие жесты, хотя тот предпочитает одёргивать манжеты дорогих костюмов.

«Точно, два пса, огромный бульдог, всем видом внушающий страх, и высокий и статный доберман — не менее опасный, но куда более представительный на вид», — от этих сравнений Боб опускает голову и прячет улыбку и смеющиеся глаза.

Разнимать их ему не придётся — не сегодня, это очевидно по тому, насколько спокоен Арчи. Кажется, он даже немного веселей, чем в последние пару-тройку дней и это не может не радовать, потому что после ужасного октября, когда подчинённые решили устроить ему какой-то хаос разнимать постоянно пытающихся сцепиться мужчин Бобу откровенно надоело и он уже стал подумывать, что ошибся.

«This year, to save me from tears

I’ll give it to someone special» — до ужаса вязнущие в зубах строчки песни опять приходят на ум, и Боб продолжает мурлыкать мелодию, разливая содержимое огромной литровой турки на троих — так, чтобы всем хватило, но добавки, как всегда, не осталось.

— Как может выйти какао у нашего Красавчика? — отвечает на заданный вопрос, наконец, Арчи, и, словно забыв о том, что на нём тяжёлое и дорогое пальто тянется к небольшому стаканчику на кухне, чтобы достать оттуда палочку корицы и совершенно профессиональным движением снять с неё тончайшую ярко пахнущую стружку в каждую нагретую кружку.

— Да как бог на душу, — Раз-Два вообще не лезет за словом в карман и явно нарывается, но всё точно кончится хорошо, в этом Боб даже не сомневается. Арчи вообще не располагает к сомнениям.

— Тяжёлый день? — уточнение встречают два одинаково серьёзных взгляда, прежде, чем смягчится. Боб уверен — если бы он напрягался, дёргался, показывал своё беспокойство, то эти двое заправских псов нервничали бы ещё сильнее, но он расслаблен, словно вызов: «кусать сюда». 

— Нет, — слишком дружный ответ заставляет не слышный смешок тонуть в расплавленном шоколаде, когда Боб прижимает край кружки к губам и пробует. 

Вышло не идеально, но достаточно хорошо. Его двое «someone special» тоже пробуют напиток, прижимаясь задницами совершенно одинаково к длинной столешнице, и каждый делает по несколько глотков.

До Рождества ещё пять дней, но Боб готов поклясться, что есть в этом какая-то особенная, охренительная магия, когда Арчи, без вопросов и уточнений привлекает его к себе и целует мягко, нежно, собирая вкус шоколада в благодарность за то, что Боб опять запарился нужными только ему традициями сплочающими их маленькую семью, и, как ни в чём ни бывало, принялся допивать содержимое кружки, опять забыв, что на плечах дорогое пальто и неплохо бы раздеться.

Если бы не привычка, что в любой момент в их прошлом могли нагрянуть копы и тогда бежать приходилось в чём придётся, пожалуй, Боб бы взял на себя труд напомнить об этом. Сейчас ему откровенно плевать, и если Арчи так удобно — пускай.

— Нет, ну охренеть теперь, — фыркает совершенно недовольный Раз-Два прижимаясь к его боку своим и допив какао до конца, отставляет свою кружку и выхватывает ту, что неловко сжимает Боб, предпочитая держать её не за ручку, как полагается, а за самое дно.

— Эй! — признаться, выкрик сложно сдержать — попроси Раз-Два и Боб, наверное, за поцелуй и пожертвовал бы её ненасытному дворовому псу, но вот чтобы так, отнимать у своего же — ну не псина ли?

Раз-Два заводит руку с кружкой за спину, не позволяя до неё дотянуться, и, перехватив пальцами под подбородок, всё-таки откупается поцелуем — горячим, страстным и неистовым, вкладывая в него если не все свои чувства, то большинство из них, и делая Боба таким же счастливым, каким его могло бы сделать приготовленное с любовью какао.

Прошлым Рождеством эти два придурка ссорились и грызлись каждый по-своему, и всё-таки вместе, не зная как сделать то, что между ними и Бобом нормальным и адекватным, но в этом году всё совсем иначе.

«Бам», «хлоп» и «звяк» раздаются в правильном порядке, не сбиваясь с нужного ритма, так же как и попеременное чирканье двух зажигалок, когда Раз-Два и Арчи закуривают, глядя на старательно, но, признаться, нелепо украшенный еловыми ветками дом и горящие гирлянды.

— Last Christmas, — напевает вдруг Арчи, и Боб попросту не может сдержать довольной улыбки, когда Раз-Два заканчивает эту строчку не открывая рта.

Прилипчивая песенка теперь застряла не только в его голове, и можно сказать, что сегодня он особенно счастлив.


End file.
